My Life Would Suck Without You
by Tekalali
Summary: It's another arguement between the redhead and his blond lover. And as the two cool off, Axel realises just how much his life would suck without Roxas. Akuroku.


Well Hi!

This is my Akuroku Songfic One-shot of Kelly Clarkson's - My Life Wolud Suck Without You.

I wrote this a while ago actually, it's been on my dA since May, and I've been meaning to upload it here for a while now, I just kept forgetting. I re-vamped it a little too before I uploaded it, and I changed one of the songs from what it was previously. I'm not sure if it improved it or not since it's pretty irrelevant, but it seemed to suit Zexion more...

Anyhoo, erm... **Warnings:** Strong language... that's about it. I didn't put any lemon in it, I wanted fluff for this fic.

Also, first person Axel P.o.V I'll write a first person Roxas some day I'm sure, but Axel's easier to write and I love him a tiny bit more anyway xD

Please enjoy.

**Summary: **This is their biggest fight yet, and Axel realise just how much his life really does suck without Roxas.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Heart, Axel would have stole Roxas from 'DiZ' and ran away into the sunset... and Luke Skywalker would have mistaken Mansex and his light saber for Darth Vader, I'm sure that would have been an interesting extra... Anyway, unfortunately I don't own anything except this story idea.

* * *

Honestly I wish I could remember how all of this started. All I know is that my green eyes are burning into blue ones which are currently holding the same emotion as mine… Pissed off to the extreme.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it." Oh yeah, that's what happened. Apparently I got drunk last night at Demyx's birthday party and ended up kissing my sandy-blond haired best friend.

"Roxas I didn't do it I swear." I think that's all I've said since the little blond burst into the apartment and started screaming at me. Honestly though, I didn't kiss Demyx. And not only for the fact that the idea

completely repulses me. Yes I was drunk, it was a party, and true enough Roxas was working night shift, but I would never _ever_ betray or cheat on Roxas. I've had guys hit on me before when I was more drunk than last night -and I mean like thinking that my legs had fallen off when I stood up and immediately fell over, drunk- and I've told them to fuck off without a second thought for Christ sake! Why would it be any different with my friends? Sure Demyx passed out -on his kitchen floor I might add, in a rather uncomfortable looking position with a lampshade over his face- and I had to carry his lazy, but heavy, ass to his room and kick everyone else out -except Zexion who's living with the kid, but since he was also passed out… on the landing I think, I couldn't exactly let the house be set on fire or something with both hosts out like a light- but that mean I'd kiss my best friend! Especially if he was unconscious. So how someone came up with that bull shit is beyond me, but here I am, pointlessly arguing with the one person I love with my entire being over some stupid ass rumour coming from someone who either wasn't there, or was drunk off their face. So tell me again why Roxas believes it's true… because I don't have a fucking clue.

Ok so Roxas and I argue more than enough, over the stupidest, most insignificant things like… who used the last spoon for the cereal, or who was supposed to go and buy batteries for the TV remote. But that's just the kind of couple we are. We usually end up bursting into fits of laughter and eating breakfast with forks, or watching crappy soap operas or reality shows or… discovery channel programmes and taking the total piss out of them because of two things: one, neither of us are willing to go out and actually _buy_ batteries, and two, we're both too lazy to move and turn the channel to something more interesting, because usually by the end of the argument Roxas would be sprawled out across the couch with his head on my lap and I'd be playing with his hair. Besides, if we didn't have these arguments we wouldn't have such god damn incredible make up sex and what was the point of anything if we didn't have that? I think we've both had our share of causing arguments just for the sex. I know I have.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Roxas grabbed his coat and almost took the front door off its hinges -I mean sure we were fighting but the door was totally innocent here.

"Anywhere," he said bitterly without even looking at me. "I'll go anywhere, have anyone but you." Wow. That hurt.

"You don't mean that and you know it," I said back, honestly though, trying to act all high and mighty wasn't the best idea right now.

"I'm not coming back," Roxas called as he walked away and I stood at the door and watched him go, I was too furious to even tell him to come back.

"Fine! see if I care!" I shouted, and slammed the door shut then proceeded to slam the bedroom door, by passing the wreckage that was once our living room. It could probably be called the kitchen now, it contained more cooking utensils than the actual kitchen did right now.

I sat on the bed silently and thought about what had just happened. The whole argument was just plain stupid. But Roxas had never walked out before, "Fuck." I face palmed, and slid my hand down my face as it clicked… I hadn't even asked who the little fucker was who started the rumour in the first place, so I could go and literally tear their balls off and ram them down their throat. I sighed, changed, and covered myself in the blanket of the double bed, it seemed colder and more spacious without my little blond here, but everything would be better in the morning.

******

If you ask me morning came too quickly compared to the rest of the day. I didn't leave the apartment in case Roxas came back. But he didn't. So I moped, and felt sorry for myself. It's not like I could really _do_ anything, I don't know where Roxas had gone, he didn't tell me, and going to look for him and finding him would probably be as successful as finding a straight man in a gay bar… then again when we're out with Lexaeus it was the most likely thing that could happen, but back to my point, without Lex it was about as probable.

I would have called Demyx but in Roxas' eyes that would probably make me a lying hypocrite and pissing off that blond, ticking time bomb wasn't high on my 'things-to-do' list, so I sat around and did nothing. When I finally got bored I started rummaging through the loft, which wasn't the best thing to do either since I'm petrified of spiders and that place was almost literally crawling -the bastard who said only one spider would inhabit one place obviously didn't look in their loft.- Still I managed to find a few old photo albums to look through and amuse myself with.

I found some rather interesting photos which sparked off the best memories, like a picture or Roxas and I arm wrestling for a bet, lucky for me I won and he let me take him out on a date. Our first date to be exact. The picture was funny because we were still in college and we looked so much younger; I was missing my triangle tattoos under my eyes, and Roxas' hair was even more wild than it is now, he still looks as cute as ever though, I smiled _'I'm not coming back'_ my hear clenched as I remembered that one sentence from last night. I just hope he wasn't telling the truth. I glanced up at the clock, it was 1am and the likely hood of Roxas returning anytime soon wasn't looking too promising.

I kept looking through the album and found the most random picture of us covered in paint, blue and red paint to be exact, from the race we had to see who could paint the living room quickest, whoever won got to paint the whole room their colour. Roxas had won that one -that shorty's fast-… well he'd painted the most walls before we started painting each other, in the photo we were covered, head to toe in red and blue and purple in some places where the paint had blended together.

I decided to give up for the night at around 3am and went to bed alone for the second time. Even after everything, I missed my PMS little blond more than anything. He was my life after all. Even if all hell does break loose when I forget to turn the kitchen sink taps off because I'm busy trying to seduce the cute little guy and the kitchen overflows, because if it wasn't for times like that, we wouldn't end up flicking each other with wet towels then needing to take a shower together -sometimes clothed if Roxas refuses.

'_I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chicken jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next shit now'_

"My god Demyx what do you want?" I grumbled as I fumbled around for my phone, succeeding only in knocking it off of the bed side table in my still half asleep daze -by the way, that's Demyx's ring tone, you really shouldn't ask because it's a horrible and mentally scarring story, but just for the fact that it'll destroy your love for any such song like it did mine, I'll tell you. Demyx enjoys trying to booty pop to this song and pretend he's Fergie, it's also turned into his favourite song of all time, so by some omnipotent force of evil he managed to get his claws on my phone and change his ring tone to this song, which for me conjures up nothing but bad memories- "what the fuck do you want?" in case you hadn't just noticed, I'm not much of a morning person, unless Roxas is here to wake me up that is.

"Morning to you too sunshine," Demyx said down the phone, and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Just so you know, if you were here right now I'd give you the finger, but since you're not I thought I'd tell you so you could image it instead." By the way, Demyx had also put up with my abusive morning nature since before we started high school, so he was pretty used to stuff like this.

"I love morning Axel," came the sarcastic comment and I scoffed down the phone, not willing to respond, instead I rolled onto my back and rubbed my sleep covered eyes. "Anyway, I just called to say thanks for looking after me and Zexy the other day." I probably forgot to mention that I had stayed at Demyx's after he and Zexion had passed out. No matter how much I abused Demyx with my colourful language, I couldn't have him doing something stupid like dying by choking on his own vomit while he slept, so I stayed the night, on the couch though, I wasn't going to share a bed with my best friend and his boyfriend who were both passed out and probably in alcohol induced comas. That would just be weird.

"Well I couldn't leave you on the floor when Marluxia was in rape mode and you were in the perfect position," I smirked down the phone and Demyx laughed. "Hey Dem?" I said once he'd calmed down.

"Yeah Ax?"

"Have you- seen Roxas?" I asked, by now I was more than just a little concerned, no matter how much I probably shouldn't since he believed the garbage some ass hole had come out with, I still miss him.

"N-no sorry Axel, I can't say I have." I sighed audibly, he was my one ray of hope for finding Roxas.

"Ok Dem. If you do can you do me a favour?"

"Anything Ax," he said, he seemed to notice that something was going on.

"Just, tell him I miss him" I said, it was all I could do and I was hoping that if Roxas wasn't coming home to me then he'd at least go to see Demyx.

"No problem Axel, listen, I've gotta go, I'll come round later."

"Ok Dem, see ya," I said before he put the phone down and I flicked mine shut. I looked at the small blue screen on the front of the device which told me it was currently noon and realised I'd totally contradicted myself when I said I wasn't a morning person since technically it wasn't morning anymore… what do I even care? I need a shower.

I dragged myself through the empty apartment towards the bathroom door, which unfortunately for me was on the other side of the kitchen… yes, I know this is a fucked up décor but the rent was good enough to not care, so here I am, prancing stupidly across a cold linoleum floor towards the bathroom, in bare feet since I forgot the logical option of actually putting on some socks or something.

The shower was actually quite comforting, I need to do this sooner if Roxy ever walks out again, but hopefully that won't be happening anytime soon if ever again. But anyway, the warm water was nice, I briefly wished I'd opted for a hot bath but shrugged that thought off instead of dwelling on it since it was one of my less important predicaments at the moment.

'_Hi Barbie!_

_Hi Ken!_

_You wanna go for a ride?_

_ Sure, Ken!_

_ Jump in!_

_ Ha ha ha ha!_

_ I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_ Imagination, life is your creation'_

Barbie Girl? I briefly wondered who the hell would have that ring tone on my phone… I could only think of Marluxia but I know his is Gay Bar, then my eyes widened and I almost fell face first into the corner of the tub as I scrambled to answer my phone. "Shit fuck!" I shouted as the call cut off, looking at the caller ID it confirmed that it was in fact Roxas who had called. Fuck having no credit, fuck it all to hell. I hunted around the bedroom for my wallet, but was severely disappointed to find I didn't have a scrap of paper or silver in the damn thing.

I sighed, exasperated as I stood in the middle of the room. Thank god the curtains were still closed because I was completely naked, and I hoped to all that is holy that Namine _had not _just seen me streak through my own kitchen from her bedroom window. I retrieved another clean towel from the cupboard and dried myself off, sluggishly putting on a pair of baggy sweats and a red vest and tying my hair back into a ponytail to dry off, sod the hair dryer, that thing had given me nothing but trouble since I bought it.

******

I lazed around on the couch, picking up the TV remote and pressing the power button, only to groan when nothing happened and realising we needed batteries again.

Knock knock.

I looked up at the clock again, it was 5pm, so it must be Demyx, he knocked again "I'm coming, hold your horses," I grumbled as I picked my keys up from the kitchen table and unlocked the door.

The first thing I saw was Demyx smiling brightly, and then a small tuft of brighter blond hair in front of him about chest height and my eyes widened as I looked down and at Roxas' sweet face. It was like someone had thrown a pie in my face and ran away, and you all know how much of an unexpected surprise that would be… then again if they were expected they wouldn't be surprises would they?… I'm forgetting the point here. So I found this little guy wandering the streets, and he looked like he needed a home, and I know what you're like for cute, fluffy things so I thought this would be the perfect place." I looked back up at Demyx as he spoke then pointed straight at his face.

"You lying bastard! You said you hadn't seen him!" I accused my best friend but he wagged a finger at me.

"I said I couldn't say I had, not that I hadn't." Touché.

"Anyway, this is something for the two of you to sort out," Demyx said as he all but shoved Roxas through the open door, "I'll see you both later," he said and smiled smugly as he walked away and waved goodbye.

I closed the door slowly before I turned around, I still couldn't quite believe that Roxas was here, I just hoped he was staying, there was a small part of my mind contemplating if he came here to break up with me but I quickly shoved that thought away and let every other part of my brain beat it painfully with spears and clubs, and any other Neanderthal like tool they could find in there.

"Axel?" oh shit, I spaced out there didn't I.

"Uh, sorry- about that," I said and shook my head, walking away from the door and towards the couch, thankfully Roxas followed without me having to tell him to, this was his home as well as mine after all.

"Listen, I-" we both chuckled rather shyly as we realised we had both said the same thing at the same time.

"You first," I offered and Roxas turned to face me, he crossed his legs across the couch turning his whole body in my direction.

"I'm sorry, about what I said." The sadness touched his eyes and I wanted to hug the life out of him. Honestly I didn't care about who said what, I was just so fucking happy that he was here "I don't know why I didn't listen to you, but when I heard I guess I just flipped out. I really didn't mean anything that I said."

"Me either," I said once Roxas finished speaking "well apart from telling you that I didn't do it, that I meant," because it was actually true.

"I know," Roxas agreed as he took interest in a spot on the brown leather of the couch just in front of me. "I think I knew from the minute I heard it, I knew you wouldn't do that to me and I was stupid, and I'm so sorry." I heard his voice crack at the end and I couldn't hold back, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, I felt him grab onto the front of my vest and I buried my face in his hair, taking in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting the sweet smell that could only be Roxas fill my soul.

"Don't cry," I whispered and he let out a small sob. "I'm so glad you're back." I smiled and lightly applied pressure to his body to tighten the hug.

******

"I believed it before Demyx told me you know, that it was a lie," Roxas said. He'd finally stopped crying and was now lying against my chest as we both lay on the couch, he was drawing number 8s and hearts on my chest.

"You should have known I was telling the truth from the fact that I was still alive," I said and laughed lightly, this was the most relaxed I'd been in a couple of days "you think Zexion would have let me live?" Roxas laughed that sweet giggle of his and I wrapped the arm I had behind my head around his waist.

"True, he can be rather intimidating sometimes for someone who has no outside emotions. I mean, you've seen that death glare he gives Marly when he tries to flirt with Demyx, it's like he's killing him in his mind," we both started laughing.

'_I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be_

_You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me._

_I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face_

_I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs.'_

We both stared at the phone in complete confusion -though I had an idea of who it might be-, I leaned over to check the number "Zexion?" I said aloud and Roxas and I both looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter "h-hello," I said down the phone as I tried to catch my breath, damn that Demyx was good sometimes.

"So how did it go?" Demyx's sing song voice asked down the phone.

"Dem, did you put that as Zexion's ring tone?" I asked clutching my sides as I tried to breath, oh right you guys don't know about that. Well, Zexion despises that song more than anything in the world. I'm serious, if he hears it on the radio, he'll turn it over. From the back seat. If it's on in a shop, he'll walk out until it's finished, and it's all thanks to me, Sora and Demyx, who basically wouldn't let him live down the fact that he looked like an emo. No matter how much he said 'it's my own, personal taste' we'd always respond by saying 'yeah, your personal taste is emo'. We even sang it at his birthday party.

"I thought it was… appropriate." I could hear the smirk on his face, the smug bastard, just wait till I tell Zexion.

"You're a genius Dem," I praised as I lay back down, wrapping my free arm back around Roxas as he leaned up to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, yes I know, now answer my question!" he said impatiently and we both rolled our eyes.

"Hey Demyx," Roxas said and I pulled the phone away from my ear and winced as Demyx squealed with delight, seriously though in close proximity that sound could make your fucking ears bleed.

"I'm so glad everything's ok, I told Roxas to go back when he turned up the other day, but he wouldn't listen so I had to drag him today because I knew it was the right thing, see what a great friend I am-"

"Ok Dem calm down, or breath at least, because since you have Zexion's phone I doubt I'd be able to call him for help if you started hyperventilating and pass out." I moved my hand up to brush some fallen bangs out of Roxas' face as I stared down at him and then I remembered… I've been alone for two days without any form of physical contact. And two days is a long time for Axel.

"Listen Dem, call you tomorrow, I just remembered something really important." Yeah, like Roxas' very tasty looking pink lips. I didn't give Demyx a chance to say goodbye before I flipped my phone shut and turned it off.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked, quirking an eyebrow at me, god even that looks sexy.

"Not at all," I smiled as I pressed my lips softly against Roxas' and pulled him closer so our chests were pressed together. "I just have one question," I said after I broke the kiss and slid my hand softly up the back of Roxas' Daft Punk t-shirt "who told you that I'd kissed Dem anyway?"

"Oh, Larxene." Of course, that conniving bitch has been after me since before Roxas and I started dating four years ago, I would have thought she'd given up by now.

"I'll have to make sure I carry out my plan to rip off her balls and feed them to her." Roxas burst into laughter again and I grinned before I kissed him again, running my fingers up his soft back and licking across his bottom lip eliciting the most delicious moan from him before I swiftly flipped us so I was lying above him and he stared up at me questioningly. "There's just one thing left to do." I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

"W-what's that?" he stuttered! He's so cute when he stutters.

"The make up sex," I said and picked Roxas up bridal style before walking into the bedroom.

One thing's for sure… it was the best damn make up sex I'd ever had.

******

"You looked through the photo albums?" Roxas asked as we sat down in the morning.

"Do you know how much my life sucks without you here? If you could have an aneurysm from boredom. I would have had one." I said as I sipped my coffee and sat beside Roxas as he flicked through the albums and laughed.

"I remember that day," he said and pointed at the picture where we were both covered in paint "what a dysfunctional couple," we both laughed and I kissed the side of his head.

"We belong together," I said as I rested my chin on his head and smiled.

"Well if not I'm outta here," Roxas said and I laughed.

"Not if I pin you down," I said and slid him down to lie on the couch, one of my hands held both of his above his head and I kissed him lightly before pressing our foreheads together. "I love you, you know."

Roxas smiled the most beautiful smile then "I love you too," he said and I pulled him into a tight hug before we flicked through the albums again, taking out some photos to frame and discussed buying a new digital camera, which ended in another argument and even more make up sex.

I love my life.

* * *

Another disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this fan fiction, they're copyright to whichever band/singer/record label they belong to.

**A/N: I tried to makes this fic somewhat humorous, I hope I succeeded. I personally think seeing Axel streak through his kitchen would be both enjoyable and amusing xD**

**Anyway, I really have nothing to say about this fan fiction. I just hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Pretty please review! I love to hear what my readers think.**

**I'm off to try and finish 'Home Is Where The Heart Is' chapter 10 and Sasuke's birthday one-shot *dies* wish me luck T_T**


End file.
